In a case, where a transmission device of an IP (Internet Protocol) network is estimated for example, the transmission device is estimated by means of IP packets.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration diagram of an example of an ordinary transmission device estimation method. In FIG. 1, a packet for estimation produced by a packet producing unit 10 is provided to an optical transceiver 13a provided in an IF (interface) unit 13 of a transmission device 12 through an optical cable 11. After being processed in the transmission device 12, the packet for estimation is output from an optical transceiver 13b of the IF unit 13, and is provided to an estimating device 15 through an optical cable 14.
The estimating device 15 accumulates provided packets for estimation. The estimating device 15 performs error detection for accumulated packets for estimation.
FIG. 2 illustrates a configuration diagram of another example of the ordinary transmission device estimation method. In FIG. 2, packets for estimation produced by the packet producing unit 10 are provided to the optical transceiver 13a provided in the IF unit 13 of the transmission device 12 through the optical cable 11. After being processed in the transmission device 12, the packets for estimation are output from an optical transceiver 13c of the IF unit 13, and are provided to an optical transceiver 18a provided in an IF unit 18 of a transmission device 17 through an optical cable 16. The IF unit 18 performs a simple error detection process for the provided packets. The IF unit 18 turns on an LED 19 provided in the IF unit 18 for an error indication in case of detecting an error.
As a related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 02-116240 discloses an art such that a packet communication device measures a quantity of flowing from a terminal and abandons a packet of a call of the terminal in a case where the terminal does not obey a declared quantity of flowing.